Once Upon A Naruto Story
by A and B Weird Sisters
Summary: Sasuke's a What! A fairy tail versoin of Naruto where Sasuke's a prince........M Rating just in case, few sencitive issues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a B Weird Production...Whoot! Enjoy **

**A Weird: Why are there no stories by both of us?**

**B Weird: Beeeeeecause? Honestly I have no idea, how about you help with this one?**

**A Weird: YEAH I'M HELPING**

**B Weird: It's called Co-wrighting**

**A Weird: Yeah, that**

**B Weird: And this is why I'm the one wrighting the stories...**

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto!

On with the story...

Once apon a time there lived a weathy king by the surname Uchiha. And every year the Uchiha's would hold a contest of sorts to find the prince his queen, the remainders always becoming a herem. But as fate would have it everything would soon change.

Prince Sasuke wasn't really looking forward to becoming the king, but after his elder brother, Itachi, ran away with his gay lover he really didn't have a choice in the matter (though at times he seriously thought about running away himself.) So, he sat, watching the many princesses and dutcheses and their servants entering, only one really catching his eye and it wasn't because of her beauty, but because of who was traveling with her. He instantly reconized her escort and jumped from his perch on the railing and greated the young man, "HUUYGA!" he proclaimed to the other lord, smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm escorting my cousin." he said, simply, glairing at the Uchiha like he was some sort of infectious dissease; though, truth be told he was probally his closest friend. Then Sasuke looked at the girl.

There before him stood a beautiful girl with her face downcast, long black hair cascaded down her back, a dark blue tint was present and made her hair seem like it glowed. She looked sweat. Innocent.

"I didn't know you could be related to anyone so innocent, Neji, you sure she's the princess?" he asked, trying to see if the girl had any simularities to the Huuyga heir.

"Yeah...Hinata..." he said and she looked up...she was deffently a Huuyga. She had the same porcaline-like skin; the same pupiless, creamy lavander eyes that looked right at him besides the fact that they appeared to be blind. Her eyes were by far less threatening then her cousins; where as her cousins seemed cold and deadly hers were warm and friendly, and somehow they seemed to have more life in them.

"Well, it would seem that she is you're cousin..." he said and sent her off.

"Yeah. Take good care of her, or else, got it?"

"Yeah."

XxX

Hinata Huuyga went to her room with her maids and instantly started to 'deprincess' herself. She hated wearing the tight komonos and the glob of lipstick, not to mention the painfully tight shoes.

She put on a light blue dress and smiled as it felt much better, "I'm going out."

"You think that wise, ma'am?" asked TenTen, her best friend and maid.

"What could go wrong?"

"What if his highness sees you like that?"

"Then let him see." she said and went on her way. She fond a place to watch the others come in. Each of the girls was very beautiful. But one drew a lot of attention and she could tell she was going to like the princess from Suna. She had dark blond hair that she wore dangerously short and in the strangest style she had ever seen: four pony tail, one on each corner of her head. She wore a black komono with a bright red sach, two colors that were frowned apon for any woman to wear. She carried a very large fan and smiled and yelled so that alost everyone could hear her, "**HEY, YOU'LL, MY NAME IS TAMARI AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO MARRY THIS LOOSER! GOT IT?!?" **At the rate she was going, she was deffently not going to become queen.

"Some princess, huh?" said a happy voice from behind her as she giggled at what princess Tamari said. She turned around at the sound of the voice and blushed when she saw a very handsome blond boy walk up to her. He was wearing a pair of black slack, a blue button up shirt and an orange anpron. It was very apparent he was a kitchen boy...but he was deffently really really hot. She blushed at this thought at looked away from the blond boy, "Yeah, she's really brave."

"Who you work for?" he asked and she relized that not looking the part of a princess had its advantages.

"...Ahhhhhhhh, well..." she said and blushed again.

He smiled at her, "Well, my name is Uzimaki, Naruto, can I show you around the castle." He asked, smiling a brillant smile and Hinata just smiled and nodded.

XxX

Sakura stood and looked at the high ceiling, the castle was deffently beautiful. _My new home_. She thought, her bright grean eyes sparkeling when she caught a glims of an outside courtyard with sakura trees in full bloom. Then she felt someone nudge her and she saw the others following her mistress...she sighed and followed carring several pieces of luggage. This was the life of a maid of Princess Ino.

XxX

Orochimaru stood with his advisor by his side, "So, Kabuto, you have any idea what girl would be the best." he said as he looked at the names.

"No sir, but why do you care? I mean as long as you have control of the king..."

"That's the thing, Kabuto, if Sasuke still has his heart he will soon be able to protest me...I've been doing this for generations and I know all the risks. Why else would I get rid of Itachi; annoying little brat wouldn't ever listen to me."

"Of course, well, whatever works."

"Yes, I know...you are excused." he said and Kabuto began to leave, "And keep an eye on both the princess of Suna, Tamari and the dear Huuyga princess, Hinata, the herem can't fall either, it is how I spread the Uchiha rein."

"Why don't you just take over?"

"I have my reasons."

XxX

**A Weird: ITACHI'S WHAT?!?**

**B Weird: Gay?**

**A Weird: NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**B Weird: Would it help if I said that he ran away to secretly be with you?**

**A Weird: I'm not a guy crys**

**B Weird: I know that sighs n/m, anyways. that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed! Please Reveiw my insanity!**


	2. Chapter 2

**B Weird: HEY YA! I'mmmmmmmmmm back...,...lets see how well this works...**

**A Weird: hugging Itachi plushy, "Look what I gots, B, it's an Itachi plushy!"**

**B Weird: I see...any who, just to clear up any confusion, each section is like a different person.**

**Italics are thoughts and since ever section is a different person its that persons though.**

**A Weird: Look what else I gots, it's a Kabuto plushy.**

**B Weird: You scare me...,...**

**A Weird: YAY! I SCARE B!**

**B Weird: _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto._ Thank you.**

**A Weird: Please make B happy and review!**

**on with the story**

**Sasuke**

Sasuke stood next to the one way mirror. It was installed by one of his perverted sensei's...he could tell; one because of what was on the other side, and two because of the fact that they had insisted upon him going and watching the princesses, who, as it turned out, were bathing...

All of them were pretty much nude, some of them wearing what he assumed was suppose to be under under garment. The blond with long hair had a pair on that were lacy and blue, but honestly he didn't care a bit, and the sad thing was that none of these girls in all their glory were turning him on, not in the slightest and he was beginning to wonder if he was gay too. Then the shy Hyuuga entered the bath and he had to suppress a chuckle as she came in fully clothed in a white kimono. She was defiantly something else.

Just then a knock came to the door and he turned and there was his number one perverted sensei, Kakashi Hatake. "Sensei." he greeted him, in his cold voice and Kakashi appeared to smile behind his mask.

"We need to go, Your Majesty, lessons." said the silver-haired man.

"Right." he said and followed the much older man out and down the hall. All of a sudden he stopped. There in the outside courtyard was a pink-haired girl.

"Sensei, who is _she_?" he asked, not recalling a pinket among the princesses.

Kakashi looked at the girl as well, noticing the markings on her light blue dress, "She's one of Princess Ino's maids." he said, the red and white circle on her left arm told him that.

Sasuke looked at his teacher and then shook his head and decided to talk to said girl.

"What brings you here?"

**XxX**

**Sakura**

Sakura found herself sitting in the outside courtyard one sunny afternoon soon after she moede to the castle when she heard voice from behind her.

"What brings you here?"

She turned and saw a pale figure with dark hair that spiked in the back, like the butt of a duck. (**A/N: I had to do it, it's just so funny.)** She smiled at him, her jade eyes sparkling.

"I enjoy the flowers." she explained as there were a few fallen petals in her hair and on her lap.

"I see." he said and smirked. _Oh wow, he has a nice smile; if he works here we could so totally get together, CHA!_

"You work here?" she asked as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"You could say that." he said, smirking yet again. _He sure does smirk a lot, I wonder what he means by , 'you could say that'? does he sort of work here?_

"I'm a maid of Princess Ino." she said and watched as he smirked yet again and decided to just go on, "I had to get out of that room, and since she went to take a bath I thought it would be ok if I went out and got some fresh air. I'm not doing anything illegal am I?" she asked, starting to worry, she really didn't like the idea of loosing her head.

"No, not at all, and you know what, if ever you get hungry the kitchen is on the first staircase down next to the main hall going left. Ask for Naruto Uzimaki, he'll know what to do." he said and then as soon as he seemed to appear out of nowhere he left.

_That was really odd. Oh well, hey, maybe this Naruto guy is a really good cook he knows or something! I should so totally find out some time, CHA!_

**XxX**

**Naruto**

Naruto was in the kitchen, as usual, when a pink-haired girl walked in. "Can I help you?" he asked with his usual big, cheesy smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for Naruto, I was told he could get me some great food."

"Well, you found him, what would you like?"

The girl smiled back, "Well, I never had such nice food before."

"RIGHT!" he exclaimed, he knew just what to do, make her a little bit of all his favorite foods, excluding a noodle dish he called ramen, not very many people liked ramen. He got his best workers and soon they were cooking away, "So, what's your name?"

"Sakura, Sakura Hanuro. I work for Princess Ino."

"THAT'S AWESOME, DABAYTO!" He yelled and she made a face, "Whaaaaaaaaat?" he asked in a whiney voice.

"It's just, you're so annoying. Are you always like this?"

"Yep, I am. Now, for your food, Miss Hanuro." He said and led her to a little table and quickly set it and placed the food in front of her, "Enjoy."

And just then another walked in the door: Hinata. _Must be my lucky day, dabayto!_

"HEY, HINATA-CHAN! Would you like some food too? You can join Sakura-Chan, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

The shy girl smiled, "I'd like that, Naruto-Kun."

**XxX**

**Hinata**

Hinata **hated** bath time, absolutely loathed it. All the girls seemed to think that bathing nude would help them win over the prince. She on the other hand, hated seeing others bodies and hated showing her body like it was some sort of prize.

And naturally, it was bath time again. She entered the room and instantly saw Princess Ino, who was wearing her normal _outfit_. Hinata made a face and walked away when the loud and outgoing Temari stepped in. As usual she was in something that actually covered; today however it was shorter, and purple, like Ino's.

"Look guys, I'm Ino, I like purple." She started off with and then came the rude gestures, causing Ino to outright attack her. Hinata sighed and quickly washed herself and made the great escape and headed to her usual hiding place: the kitchen.

Once there she saw Naruto had company over and she sighed slightly, he was meeting real servants, maybe he wouldn't like her anymore, but, when he started acting like his old self, she smiled and realized that he wasn't about to change.

**XxX**

**Kabuto**

Kabuto found himself in a room with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru and Choji. All of them looked at him, waiting.

"Orochimaru told me quite a bit, I hope that whatever information I can give you will help the cause."

"How can we trust **you**?" young Choji growled.

"Because, unlike my predecessor who was only in alliance with Orochimaru to try to gain power for himself; I want this to end and it needs to end."

"So, what do you have?" Jiraiya asked from his seat by the window.

"Well, he mentioned the harem being the secret to his success, and he told me to watch over Hinata Hyuuga and Temari. Anyone knows what this means?"

"Yeah, I do." Kakashi spoke this time, "Temari is a loud and boisterous girl. Not only is that against her, but her brother, the king of Suna, promised her that she would be able to return home if she wasn't queen or the top three, meaning that Orochimaru's plans fall down the drain the moment she's not in."

"What about the Hyuuga girl?" Kabuto asked, curious.

"That's easy enough to figure out if you have eyes." Jiraiya commented, "I know you don't go to the kitchens a lot, Kabuto, so you wouldn't necessarily know, but the Hyuuga princess has been visiting them a lot, and when she's there she's almost glued to a blond boy by the name of Naruto Uzimaki.

"A kitchen boy? Now that's funny. So what do we do?"

"Make sure that their relationship works out, and I have information on our dear Sasuke."

"Really, Hatake? Please, indulge us." Kabuto replied.

"He met a girl that he actually has interest in. And she's not a princess." He said, smiling beneath his mask.

Jiraiya laughed at this, "Now that would make the harem fall if nothing else would, since he would be breaking one of the most important laws dealing with marriage, all the others would go with it.:

Kabuto nodded, "You still in contact with Itachi?"

"Yes, I am, he told me last night that if we him that he has seven good men."

"Good. I think I have an idea. Seven men for seven princesses."

All the men in the room smiled. It was a wonderful idea.

**XxX**

**B Weird: Well, that's all I have for now.**

**A Weird: Yay! Itachi and Kabuto are good guys!!! Whoooooot!**

**B Weird: I thought you liked bad boys. **

**A Weird: I do…………**

**B Weird: Yet another reason why I'll never understand you.**

**A Weird: You're not meant to understand me. Sister.**

**B Weird: (twitches) riiiiiiight.**

**A Weird: Don't forget to REVIEW, B LIKES REVIEWS**

**B Weird: What she said. Sorry this took so long. Long ideas take longer to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**B**** Weird: Sorry this took so long my muses like when on vacation or something and I just couldn't think of how to start this chapter…**

**A Weird: Liar. You were too busy making your AMV's**

**B Weird****:…****Fine, my muse for this story was on vacation….**

**A Weird: You should apologize for something else too B…**

**B Weird: Huh?**

**A Weird: Spelling…**

**B Weird: Right. Sorry all about my horrible spelling…I'll try to remember that Temari is spelled with an E…but there are no guarantees on that.**

**A Weird: NEXT YEAR IS THE YEAR OF THE RAT! YAY YUKI!**

**B Weird: Wrong anime, love…**

**A Weird: …Right…Sorry…so review for this one y'all and make B happy!**

**B Weird: Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing this here, now would I?**

**A Weird: ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**XxX**

**Jiraiya**

Jiraiya sat on the roof, quietly watching a dark alley way…waiting. Then he saw it: movement. His visitor was out there. He jumped down and immediately heard footsteps and he turned to see a man in a black and red clock and a fairly large straw hat, "Long time no see, Itachi."

**XxX**

**Shikamaru**

He sighed as he walked down the hall, he really hated his job sometimes…at this moment he really hated his job, he was wondering exactly why_ he _was sent to put Temari in her place, he was a general…_how troublesome_. He came to the end of a hall and knocked on the door to have it answered by a red haired girl, "Uhhhh, is your mistress in?"

"Temari!" said girl called out and soon Temari appeared at the door, "Yes?"

"I've come to…put you in your place…?"

"Really? You don't sound too sure of that…who are you?"

"Nara, Shikamaru, head general of the kings troupes, ma'am."

Temari looked him over, "Well, put me in my place then…"

**XxX**

**Sasuke**

He looked at his outfit in discussed as he prepared for his meeting with Ino…whoever insisted that he should spend time with every princess was really going to end up getting it. He sighed and went on his way when he ran straight into Sakura, "Sorry" he said and helped her up; 'I_ should really pay attention to where I'm going._ 'He thought and kind of dusted her off, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She replied and straitened her dress. Then, Sasuke thought of something, he could spend time with _her_. "Hey, you wanna go get some food?"

"…sure…" she said and he smiled and took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

**XxX**

**Ino**

She sat in one of her very expensive purple dresses very bored, Prince Sasuke was _suppose to_ meet her here over an hour ago…Just then a young, porky looking man walked by, "Hey. You." She said, demanding the respect she thought she deserved.

"Yes?" he asked, stopping to see who it was.

"His highness was supposed to meet me here over an hour ago; by chance do you know where he is?"

The young man looked at the ceiling as if he was thinking, "No, I don't believe I do, but, being fairly close to him I know all his hiding places. Would you join me in a search for him?"

Ino thought about it for awhile, "Sure…what's your name anyways?"

"Choji."

**XxX**

**Itachi**

He sat in a dark room looking at Jiraiya, "So, I assume that since you called me here that you have derived a plan?"

"Yes. You and your friends are going to be attending the ball."

"What for?"

"To help everything go along well. We're trying to make the harem fall, and to do that we need you."

"But that would require seeing my foolish little brother and he believes the lies about me."

"Yes, he does, but that's another reason for you to show up, if we can show him that you didn't kill your mother or that you're not gay then we have it made."

"Right." He said, not exactly believing this, "I know for a fact you don't need me, you would just rather have me on the thrown because I found out about Orochimaru's deceptiveness."

"This is true…but you did give up your thrown, meaning that we need to open up Sasuke's eyes…and to do that we need you."

"Fine. I'll see what the others say."

"Thank you, Itachi."

**B. Weird: Well, that's all for now, Merry Christmas y'all.**

**A. Weird: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**B. Weird: Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**A. Weird: Please read and review**

**B. Weird: What she said. TTFN.**


End file.
